Tails Napped
by Tails Dreamer
Summary: Tails got kid napped and now is gone somewhere and Sonic must find him before bad things happen
1. Chapter 1

Tails Napped

Chapter 1: The Kitnapping

Sonic Shadow Knuccles and Tails were going to school to take tests to do jobs for. They were waiting outside to go in and start. They walked up the steps to the hall and began by sitting in a chair and waiting more before the door was unlocked so they could enter the building and start they're work on the GCSE's. Sonic was excited to start and wanted to start now (because he's fastest thing alive). Shadow was being edgy in the chair scowling towards Sonic because he knew he was faster than Sonic but noone believed him. He looked at his gun that had bullets in it. Knuccles was listening to music and waiting to begin the test that he came to do. He looked around the room at his pals waiting also. He closed his eyes and he begin to relax into his chair until one person startled them all. Tails

Was crying for some reason and ran outside the room through the back door.

"I'll see what's going on with him" Sonic said cooly at the group. He ran out to the mountain that he knew Tails would be at because he knew everything about his fox friend. After taking a couple of seconds to arrive (cos he's quick fam)

"Tails what's the mater" He asked the small fox crawled into a ball on the grass sobbing about something. Sonic then noticed something and began bursting tears aswell. Looking at the grass Sonic said no and Tails looked at him with wetness in his eyes before beginning to roll down the hill slowly and Sonic yelled at him to stop but it was to late to stop him now. Tails rolled quickly hitting rocks and began bruising he started crying more because of something he then went into the ocean Sonic saw this but noticed that no splash had appeared when Tails fell into the ocean when there was obviously supposed to be one. Sonic rolled down the hill to try and find Tails but couldn't see any sign of the fox. Suddenly a fairy appeared out of the ground nicely and began talking to Sonic

"You're friend Tails has been kid napped by someone but I don't know who" Sonic was shocked to hear his kit friend had been kit napped (hee hee) Sonic didn't know what to do his friend and possible future lover (ooooo) had gone. He had to find him quick. He went off forgetting about his important test with Shadow and Knuccles.


	2. Chapter 2

Tails Napped

Chapter 2: Black Plan

Sonic had been gone for a long time and Shadow was getting tired of waiting. So he pulled out his gun hidden in his shoe and pulled it to his mouth and shot himself (JK Lmao Shadow is too edgy for death) he started playing with the trigger and accident shot the roof and scared Knuccles

"what was that for!" Knuccles Exclaimes loudly at Shadow. The edgehog looked edgily at Knuccles and scoffed.

"You wouldn't understand" Shadow said edgily. Shadow continued playing with his trigger on the gun that had shot the roof and had annoyed Knuccles. He almost shot himself but that wouldn't of happened because Shadow is too edgy. Knuccles started getting bord of doing nothing so he wanted to talk to someone but only Shadow was with him as Tails was gone with Sonic crying. He couldn't care right now all he wanted to do was leave and go home to do stuff. He looked at Shadow and wondered what he could do to entertain himself. He thought of going on a run outside to not be bored. But he couldn't because they were still doing GCSE's (well not really 😊)

"When are they back?!) Shadow edgily asked no one.

"I don't know!) Knuccles said. While these were arguing about them Sonic was looking anywhere for Tails as the fairy hadn't said anything about where he could be (he had also run away before she could probably finish I mean come on Sonic be patient for God's sake). Sonic was worried about Tails he wanted to tell him something important after the tests but now he couldn't because he had been taken by someone… Suddenly he had a thought about who might know something about the kit napping. He ran back to the GCSE place and talked loudly to Shadow about Tails

"Where is he?!"

"Who?" Shadow asked not caring cos he's so edgy

"TAILS!"

"Ok what about him?"

"Where the hell is he!" Sonic said with a rude word because he's angry but he shouldn't because it's rude.

"I don't know why would I?"

"Cos you're edgy"

"Yeah and"

"Where"

"Is"

"He"

"Shadow?!1?!1?!" Sonic breathed after finishing the long sentence at Shadow. Shadow stood up and walked to Sonic.

"Shut up and get out!" Shadow said edgily and angrily.

"What the hell is wrong with you Shadow Tails has gotten kidnapped and I'm worried about him and where he is now!" Shadow was shocked at the words Sonic was saying at him

"Why do you think I would know where Tails was kidnapped too?"

"Because your edgy!"

"Fine No I Don't Know Where Tails Is Ask Someone Else Ok Just Because I'm Edgy Doesn't Meen That I'm A Kit Napper!" Shadow screeched at Sonic. Sonic was surprised at Shadow and started thinking that something was wrong with him. Maybe he was hiding something. Maybe he was telling the truth about this but he was lying about something else. Sonic looked at Knuccles and he could tell Knuccles was thinking the same thing but they didn't know what Shadow was edgying on about or thinking about. They needed to get to the bottom of this while also finding Tails…

"Where am I"

"Somewhere dark"

"Help"


	3. Chapter 3

Tails Napped

Chapter 3: You've Gotta Be Kitteene Me

Sonic wanted to find why the edgehog was acting strangely he wanted to confrurate him about what was wrong but he didn't know whether to wait for Knuccles to go away.

"Why aren't you looking for that boyf of yours" Shadow said egdily.

"Cos I wanted to confrurate you in secret"

"Also he's not my riend (hehehe)"

"What do you meen?" Shadow questioned edgily

"I wanted to confrurated you about something alone"

"Why?" Shadow Asked edgily w/ edginess

"What is going on here?" Knuccles questioned

"BEKFAST" (jk :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )

"I wanted to ask Shadow something important" Sonic winked at Knuccles

"What do you want to ask me" Shadow scoffed edgily

"In private" Sonic said looking at the closet

"Ok" Shadow walked edgily to the closet and opened the door

"Get in!" Shadow said with edge and anger and anoyanse

"Ok" Sonic went into the closet with Shadow.

Knuccles was sitting with his feet and waiting for Sonic to come out of the closet. What he didn't realise was that it wouldn't be Sonic coming out first.

Tails was scrrd alone in his cell waiting for food but he wouldn't be getting any because their evil. Tails cried into the wall already wet with tears from before when he cried lots. He wanted to be back with Sonic and others doing GSCE's and doing jobs for money and stuff. He didn't want to be kit napped anymore. Tails herd a smexy voice from the back of the shadow. But was it from infront or behind the bars ooooooooh.

Knuccles phone played it's ringtone which was Unknown From M.E (great tune) he picked it up and it was Rouge the bat she said that the Chaos emerlads were gone and she stole Knuccles dropped the phone dramatically and it broke and he was annoyed at him. Knuccles ran away from the closet that Sonic and Shadow were still talking in (probably edgily knowing Shadow am I right?!) he ran through the front door and off to Rouge the bat's castle….


	4. Chapter 4

Tails Napped

Chapter 4: Shadow And Rouges

Shadow was satting on the floor while everyone was gone doing something different. Knuccles was going too Rouges castle because of something to do with the caos emelrads. Sonic was sitting running outside because he thinks that he was faster than Shadow but no he isn't.

Sonic was running around outside and he was thinking about what Shadow and him was talking about in the closet that Shadow had wanted to stay by while Sonic ran around outside. Sonic wanted to know more about Shadow and what he said. He ran inside with the door and saw Shadow edgily sitting on the door way.

"Woteth?!" Shadow asked edgily with edge in his voice

"What did you mean about that in the closet?" Sonic asked cooly

"It's a metaphor" Shadow edgily said with extra edge while saying the word metaphor

"For what?" Sonic asked cooly and question

Knuccles was almost at the castle where the smexy bat lived and he knew that something was wrong because his caos senses were tingling. Rouge was waiting for him at the door in the front.

"Hello!" Rouge smexily said smexily

"where are the chaos emerlados?!"

"There here with me silly!" Rouge said

"Give them to me NOW!" Knuccles Scremed

"No, say please you peasant, you're not going to just waltz into my humble abode without a slither of manner's, so I suggest to stay out there if your going to act so rudely towards a beautiful woman such as me!" Rouge said smexily

"Fine. Please can I come to get the caas emerlads" Knuccles said being unhappy

"Good you may come in you filthy pock!" Rouge said with realism. Knuccles walked in to the castle where he saw lots of things that made him feel bad like bad. There was a statue of Rouge and Clove. And a poster of her favourite person Shadow.

"Where are the ereralds?" Knuccles asked question with it

"Be patient" Rouge said smexily

Knuccles groaned angrily at her.

"Help!" Tails scremed at his bars to hope someone heard him

"No one will hear you scream" Someone said smexily

"Why?" Tails asked

"Becase your to far down" They said

"Can I eat plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz?" Tails said

"No" "No No"

"What!" Tails said

"No Food For You"

Shadow had finally had enough of this.

A metaphor for his feelings towards life…


	5. Chapter 5

Tails Napped

Chapter 5: Metaphors

Knuccles was heading back to the school place with no emerads where the GCSes were supposed to be but then Tails ran away and then everything started happening badly. Knuccles started to think about the stuff that had happened while he was at Rouge the bats castle. Rouge was talkeding differntely than him an the rest of the group. She talked Grammerly correct. It doesn't matter Knuccles didn't get the emrlads of chaos. So either Rouge was tricketh him or she was hiding them somewhere in her castle. (hmmmmmm)

Sonic was wondering what Shadow meant by metaphor. Was the closet a metaphor for something?

"Shadow what did you mean by saying about a metaphor?" Sonic asked

"Are you thicc or something?!" Shadow edgily answered edgily

"No. I'm asking because Im confused!?" Sonic said oviosley

"The metaphor meant I came out of the closet!" Shadow said less edgily

"Youre gay?!" Sonic said shocced

"Yes. Well done!" Shadow said with his edginess coming back

"How?" Sonic asked not cooly

"Because of shipping (JK!)"

"Because I think I like guys" Shadow edgily said not that edgily

"Is it weird?" Sonic asked cooly

"No. It's normal to me" Shadow said normally JK he said it edgily

"Why are you telling youre enemy first?!" Sonic asked flirtily JKJKJKJKJKNKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJJKJJKJKJJJKJKKJKJKJJKJJ he said it cooly (Im just full of ships today aren't I hehehehehehhehehehhehehee)

"Because I don't think you are an enemy" Shadow said not edgily at all he said it kind of gayly

" h! ! ! " m

"Yeah Sosso" Shadow said normally

Sonic didn't know what to do now knowing for sure that Shadow was gay and may be love with him and that made Sonic feel weird so he had to go outside for a minute.

Shadow was still satting on the closet floor while Sonic left the room to run outside. Shadow felt so weird like his heart was going to die. He reached for his gun that he had the whole time and begin to play with the trigger. He forgot the gun was still loaded until he did accidentlly pull the trigger and

Knuccles walked through the door to the GCSE hall place thing seeing Sonic leaving and Shadow taking out a gun and shooting his head! Knuccles run over to Shadow and picks him up. The bullet hit the top of his head so he isn't dead (don't worry) Sonic heard a gunshot and ran back inside and saw the Knuccles holding Shadow in a bride position.

A knock was heard at the front door Knuccles put Shadow down and Sonic answered the door. It was Amy she was very late. She forgot the GCSEs were happening but she's here now don't worry she's part of the story too now so yeah.

Tails was crying in his cell because he wanted to food and drink food and water.

"Plzzz Im gonna die soon!" Tails said loudly as if he was dying

"No. I don't think so"

"Plzzzzzzzzzzzzz!" Tails screamed

"Fine you get 1 piece of bread"

"Gud" Tails said

A sound of moving was heard when it came back and gave Tails a piece of small brown bread with mold on it.

"Thank you!" Tails ate it quickly and liked it because he hadn't eaten for a long time

"Ok fine. Ive got a date with someone upstairs"

"Who?" Tails asked

"Know one"

The door opened as a shadow figure was standing there as it left the room there was talking and then silence. Tails began crying again. But he wanted more than anything someone to talk to he wanted Sonic to hug him.


	6. Chapter 6

Tails Napped

Chapter 6: A GIRL

Amy was a bit confsude about what she walked into when she was late. Sonic was coming back in because of the noise and Shadow was on the floor and Knuccles was looking at her. Everyone didn't now what to do

"Hello?" Amy said in a lady voice

"What?!" Shadow edgily said on the floor being edgy and stuff

"What's going on here?" Amy asked in a lady voice

"BEKFAST!(KJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJJK)"

"Some stuff that's all." Sonic said cooly

"It doesn't look like that!?" Amy said in a lady voice

"Shadow said some edgy stuff that's all" Sonic said less cooly

"Like?" Amy asked in a lady voice

"Something to do with a closet" "It's a metaphor" Sonic said and whispered the last part

"For what?" Amy said in a lady voice

"Shadow is gay" Sonic whispered cooly

" H!" Amy Shouted in a less lady voice

"Yeah and?!" Shadow said edgily and edgily

"Its weird?!" Amy said in a lady voice

"No it isn't!" Shadow shouted more gayly than edgily

"Yes it is youre too edgy to be gay!" Amy said in a kind of homophobic voice but still lady like (I mean come on Amy accept Shadow sheesh)

"I'll like who ever I like!" Shadow said edgily and edgily and even edgier than the previous edginess

"Well I don't like it!" Amy said in a lady voice.

"Also where is Tails?" Amy asked in a lady voice

"He got kid napped" Sonic said cooly but also worried

"What how?" Amy asked in a lady voice

"Dunno fam" Sonic said cooly

Shadow got up from the floor and walked to the chair that he was in on chapter 2. He sat down and started thinking about something edgy probably. Knuccles walked over to Shadow and tried to talk to him.

"What happened?" Knuccles asked

"I almost shot my self and Amy hates me now for some reason?!" Shadow said edgily

"Ok well do you want a friend?" Knuccles asked

"Ok" Shadow said edgily

Knuccles began talking to Shadow while Sonic was talking to Amy about everything that happened in the previous chapters (Because I cant be bothered to make more quotations about stuff you already know about)

Tails wanted to leave but he cant because hes locked in oviosly. He was crying because he wanted to talk to someone exept for the person who kid napped him and has not come back from their trip. Tails looked everywhere to find a way out when he saw a little hole in the roof of the cell he was in. HE remembered he could fly and flied up to the hole and started hitting it until it opened enough for him to see through. But someone else could also see through.

Rouge left the castle because she wanted to see Knuccles at the school place she flew because she can. She saw the school in the distance and flew a bit faster to get there because she wanted to talk to someone that wasn't herself. She wondered what to do with her jail basement that came with the castle. She had not been down to see what was there maybe she could ask a manly man about what to do or maybe they could help her. (JKJKJKJKJK Rouge is God) Rouge finally arrived at the school place where she heard a lot of talking from 3 males and 1 female. She opened the door and saw everyone talking like they all knew eachother

"Hey, I'm here now, anyone want to give me attention!" Rouge said as a joke

"Rouge?" Knuccles asked after looking at Shadow and talking to him a bit

"Why are you talking to Shadow so much now?" Rouge asked sexily

"Because hes cool I guess" Knuccles said avoiding the fact that hes gay

"You don't sound sure" Rouge said

"I'm gay ok is that what you wanted!" Shadow said loudly

"What, really!" Rouge said

"Yes now why are you here?!" Shadow edgily said

"To see knucc's" Rouge said

"Why?" Shadow asked edgily

"Because I'm alone in my castle, no one ever comes round so I decided to come round and, well I found some stuff out, so I guess I'll stay here for the rest of the chapters until something Big happens or until Tails's kidnapper gets revealed." Rouge said

"What do you mean" Sonic asked confussed

"Oh, love it doesn't matter, all that matters right now is that we find Tails and maybe sort out this drama around everyone and maybe even ship a few people together, I'm looking at you Shadow and Knuccles" Rouge winked at them. Shadow blushed and Knuccles looked really confused.

"What?" Sonic asked

"Yeah?" Knuccles asked too

"Oh, don't worry about it just go with it. Sonamy and Shaccles!" Rouge said at them. Everyone was confussed exept for Shadow and Amy who both blushed. Knuccles looked at Shadow. Sonic looked at Amy.


	7. Chapter 7

Tails Napped

Chapter 7: A BIG Reveal (And Silver's here too cos why not they're team mates aren't they?)

"Hey, I'm here now, anyone want to give me attention!" Rouge said as a joke

"Rouge?" Knuccles asked after looking at Shadow and talking to him a bit

"Why are you talking to Shadow so much now?" Rouge asked sexily

"Because hes cool I guess" Knuccles said avoiding the fact that hes gay

"You don't sound sure" Rouge said

"I'm gay ok is that what you wanted!" Shadow said loudly

"What, really!" Rouge said

"Yes now why are you here?!" Shadow edgily said

"To see knucc's" Rouge said

"Why?" Shadow asked edgily

"Because I'm alone in my castle, no one ever comes round so I decided to come round and, well I found some stuff out, so I guess I'll stay here for the rest of the chapters until something Big happens or until Tails's kidnapper gets revealed." Rouge said

"What do you mean" Sonic asked confussed

"Oh, love it doesn't matter, all that matters right now is that we find Tails and maybe sort out this drama around everyone and maybe even ship a few people together, I'm looking at you Shadow and Knuccles" Rouge winked at them. Shadow blushed and Knuccles looked really confused.

"What?" Silver asked

"Yeah?" Big asked too

"Oh, don't worry about it just go with it. Sonamy and Shaccles!" Rouge said at them. Everyone was confussed exept for Shadow and Amy who both blushed. Knuccles looked at Shadow. Sonic looked at Amy.

"What have they done?" Silver asked Big

"A BIG mistake!" Big said punnily

"What?" Silver asked

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that we get Tails out of harms way!"

"That's a pretty BIG issue, how're we gonna solve it?" Big asked punnily and confussed

"Time travel obviously, if we stopped Sonic 06 we can stop this!" Silver said with a triumff

Rouge looked at Shadow and Amy who blushed red looking at Sonic and Knuccles.

"W O T!?" Shadow asked edgily and gayly

"Nothing, just you look a little flustered, both of you," Rouge said smexily

Amy was breathing in Sonics ear now and Sonic was un comfortable

"What ar you doing fam?" Sonic asked Amy

"Nothing" Amy said a bit sexily

Rouge saw Amy and winked at her to do it. Amy kissed Sonic on the cheek and Sonic blushed at that because he didn't now it was going to happen.

"Ha" Knuccles said. Shadow kissed Knuccles on the cheek.

"What?" Knuccles said in a quiet voice

"Yes?" Shadow asked gayly

"We need to tell them, hurry up Big it doesn't take that long to set it up!" Silver said to Big

"Well I'm sorry it's a BIG responsibly to do this!" Big said punnily

"Just shut up ok!" Silver said at Big

"Fine I'm sorry I'm such a BIG mouth" Big said to finish

The machine was ready to take Big and Silver to the past to tell the gang about the kit napping and to stop Rouge.

"Well we won't be any more ready than this will we Big!?" Silver asked

"I guess not this is pretty IMMENSE!" Big said punnily. They left to the past to save and stop them from doing the bad things.

"You kissed me?!" Knuccles said a bit of every emoticon in his voice.

"And?" Shadow said gayly and not really edgily

"Well…" Knuccles tried to say but then Shadow kissed him again and he didn't care to finish so he accepted that fact and just kissed him back. Rouge smiled.

"Well you to better get a room!" Rouge said sexily

"What about us?" Sonic asked. Amy blushed reddily.

"Go on then" Rouge said sexilyier. Amy kissed Sonic and Sonic kissed back. Rouge watched with a smile.

Tails was looking at the hole that he had made and saw some one else noticed the hole and was going towards it to look closer. Tails was scrred at this. He flew back to the corner and sat and waited until who ever it was to leave so he could escape before they came back. The person left and Tails continued to dig until he could fit his head through. He could see he was in a castle of some sort. He was confussed but he still wanted escape so he carried on digging to get out through the hole.

Rouge could tell something was wrong. They were still at it but Rouge wasn't happy anymore.

"Shit are they here!" Rouge said worrily. Rouge ran outside to see a light in the sky.

"No not yet please not yet!" Rouge said worrily and not sexily

"Oh, did we come at the wrong time? Silver asked

"Yes, now leave!" Rouge said angrily

"No need to be so SUBSTANTIALLY angry Rouge" Big said punnily

"Oh, shut up you fat cat!" Rouge said angrily

"Don't say that!" Silver said also angrily

"I don't care right now, why are you here?" Rouge asked

"To save Tails and to stop you." Silver answered

"Shit I knew it!" Rouge ran away to her castle.

"Well someone has some BIG worries!" Big said punnily

"Shut up we'll deal with her later, Tails is our main priority." Silver answered. They both walked into the school place and saw Sonic and Amy talking and Knuccles talking to Shadow. But they were talking like they were more than friends.

"Hello?" Silver asked

"Whomst?" Sonic asked

"Wha- Ok I'm Silver this is Big and we're here to help get Tails and… That's it!" Silver answered

"Really!" Sonic said loudly. Amy looked less happy

"Yes, you sound over the moon at that idea!" Silver said

"That's a pretty HEFTY thing to say" Big said punnily

"Can you please just stop with the puns please Big!" Silver shouted

"Fine!" Big said not punnily

"When can we start finding Tails?!" Sonic asked loudly

"Soon we just need to check something first that's all." Silver answered. The two left the room and walked towards the castle.

"Why do they all speak like they're all 7 year olds trying to write a lemon?"

"Dunno but we better get that FAT bat!" Big said trying to be punny

"That was terrible" Silver said

"Sorry" Big apologized. The two started walking to the castle.

"Shit, shit, shit. I can't deal with this today!" Rouge said to herself in her castle.

"I knew they knew!" Rouge started running down the stairs to the basement

"What if there's something useful down here!" Rouge said before hearing digging sounds.

"Who's there!" Rouge yelled. The digging stopped it was in one of the cells that was locked. Rouge walked towards the cell.

"I know what this is, it's a f******g plot twist, was I just censored oh it doesn't matter, let me guess Tails is in the cell!" Rouge said quite sure

"Stop playing with me I know what's going on!" Rouge said to no one

"Stop it, this is hopeless, Tail's is the kidnapper here right now?" Rouge asked

"No?" Tails asked confussed

"Good!" Rouge said with a smile


	8. Chapter 8

Tails Napped

Chapter 8: Tail's and Rouge

 **Before this chapter begins I just want to quickly summarise what happened in the previous chapter for the people who maybe got a bit confused by everything that happened. Basically Silver and Big came from the future (Cos why not) because they see everything that's going on and to stop Tails from being kidnapped in the first place (Basically the ending to chapter 6(The dialog bit at the end(if you're confused re-read the beginning of the chapter and you'll notice it wasn't completely copy and pasted))) Then shipping happens between Sonic and Amy and Shadow and Knuccles and Rouge enjoys that, Rouge also knows some stuff, can you guess what! Rouge has an argument with Silver and Big (who also spew puns at her) Rouge then runs back to her castle and runs in to the basement while Silver and Big talk to the gang in the school building (about why they're here and where they're from) Rouge hears digging from Tails who was digging in the previous chapter. Remember? Rouge then breaks the fourth wall 'cos she knows fam and then it ends with Rouge being happy that Tails is all alone down here for some reason. Maybe you'll find out why in this chapter… Ok enough summary let's get on with this.**

Tails was scrrred at Rouge because she was scrry.

"Don't worry, honey I won't hurt you" Rouge said smxily

"Wot?!" Tails confussedly said. He started hearing boices in his head

"Do not worry my sweet child, for I am dr Eggman!" Dr Eggman in his tite tinkerbell outfit designed for 5 year olds

"Wot are you?" Tails said confussed

"Ur consiounse" Egman said

"What's going on Tails?" Rouge asked

"BEKFAST!" Eggman said

"Who was that!?" Rouge asked

"Whomst?" Tails asked

"That voice where's it coming from?" Rouge asked

"How can you hear him?" Tails asked

"What am I not supposed to hear Eggman?" Ruggy asked

"Well what now!?" Egggman asked

"I dunno" Tails said

"Why don't I help" Rouge said

"No U Scrry" Tails said

"Did I frighten you when I walked in?" Rouge said in a asked way

"Yes" Tails replied

"Oh, well, sorry I guess…" Rouge said and stopped

"Wot?" Tails asked

"Right for one you can stop speaking as if you're a eight year old who just got a phone!" Rouge said

"What?" Tails said

"The way everyone speaks apart from me, Silver and Big. Not even your conscience speaks like a normal person!" Rouge said loudly

"She's cray-cray" Egggman said inside Tails head

"Shut up you fat cow!" Rouge yelled

"Keep it PG, God!" someone said

"And who may you be?" Rouge asked

"Why should I answer when I should ask the same question to you!" They said. Tails started trying to get through his ceiling hole and managed to get through and escape

"Well you're a sl- Tails get back here!" They yelled

"Jesus what now, the kit escaped so what, why do you care so much about him?" Rouge asked

"Because I'm the one who put him there in the first place!" They said

"So you're the kidnapper?" Rouge asked

"Yes!" They said

"Wait why would you admit this?" Rouge asked

"Because the readers don't know who I am yet so no one would believe you, the writer isn't just going to add my name to the end of everything I say, for all I care it could be any character, which will thus infuse the mystery of who I am even further!" Silver said

"Well fine then ##Ṣ̷̢̭̦͚̥̗͖̯̭̯̺̹̀̓̔͛͜ì̸̯͖̬͖̼̘͎̲̻̺̜̜̥̜̼̈́͛͘̚l̸͍͔̈́̊̐v̸͍̬̯̰̹͕̻͎̰̭̣͓̯̤̺͊è̸̮͉̙̆̏̓̽̎͗̋͊̆͜ͅr̶̛̩̣̗͖͎͖̜͇̞͈͙̈͆̾̈͑̓̐̀̂̇̐̉̈͜͠##" Rouge said

"See what did I tell you!" Amy said

"ckuF off" Rouge said

"Don't care now get out!" Big said

Rouge left and headed over to the school place where everyone else is already including Silver and Big.

Silver and Big were almost at the Batss castle when they saw Talles flying away from the castle

"Tails is that you!?" Silver yelled

"Who do you think it is?" Big said

"Where was your pun?" Silver asked

"It's somewhere under my many layers of FAT" Big said punnily

"God" Silver said. Tails saw them and flew down towards the thicc cat and the silver hedgey

"Hello?" Tails asked

"Oh yeah, Tails, we were just about to come and get you!" Silver said

"I had to run because Rouge was arguing with some famo that was also the kid napper" Tails said. Silver and Big paused for a second

"Ok good. Well I guess we should head back to the school then" Silv-

"Oh also did you manager to catch the 'napper's name?" Silver finished

"No" Tails said

"Ok no problem we'll get them another way" Silver winked at Big

"Wot?" Tails asked

Big and Silver walked back into the school with Tales

"That was quick!" Sonic said

"Is Tails with you?" Shadow asked less edgily than usual

"I know and yes" Silver said

"Tails!" Sonic yelled and Tails and Sonic hugged for about a minute. Amy was uncumfortabl at this. Shadow saw Amy and her uncumfort

"Is Amy jealous?" Shadow asked

"What makes you think that?" Knuccles asked

"Her face" Shadow pointed at Amy looking at Tails and Sonic

"Oh ye I see that" Knuccles replied

"Shut ya faces!" Amy yelled. Tails jumped at that and stopped hugging Sonic and saw Amys face and felt more awccward.

"Sonic come with me!" Amy said to Sonic. Sonic shrugged at Tails and walked off with Amy

"Are they going out?" Tails asked

"Yeah" Knuccles said. Tails was sad now

"What's wrong Tails?" Silver asked

"Nothin' fam" Tails said and walked to a desk and sat down and looked at the closet in the middle of the room

"Why is there a closet in the middle of the room?" Tails asked

"Shadow was, let's just say coming out of it" Silver said

"How do you know!" Shadow asked edgily

"We've been watching for a while." Silver answered

"How long?" Knuccles asked

"The same length as everyone else" Silver said

"Wot" Tails said

"Don't dwell on it" Silver said

"K I guess" Tails said

"Good" Silver said

"Are you 2 a thing 2" Tails asked

"Ye anything wrong with that!" Shadow asked gayly and edgily

"No. Just askin" Tails said quickly. There was silence.

Sonic and Amy walked back into the room. Sonic looked more nervous than before and Amy looked angry.

"Woteth?" Everyone said (yes even Silver and Big)


	9. Chapter 9

Tails Napped

Chapter 9: Infinite Storms (Edgy)

Sonic walked to a chair in the room and sitted down in it

"Wot happened Sonic?" Tails asked to Sonic

"Nothing" Sonic said

Amy was watching Sonic but she didn't see that everyone was looking at her because she oviosly was looking at Sonic.

"AMY!" Tails yelled

"Wot" Amy said

"Wot did you do!?" Tails said

"I talked to Sonic" Amy said

"Wot did u sai?" Tails said

"I SAID I TALKED TO SONIC !" Amy shouted

"Everyone calm down" Silver saided

Everyone looked at Silver

"Amy what happened out there?" Silver asked

*Flashbck*

"Wot did you want Amy?" Sonic asked

"Why did you hug Tails. Don't you love me" Amy asked

"Because I haven't seen him in a long time!" Sonic said

"Ur gay!" Amy said

"W O T ! ! ! ! !" D

"Kiss me u meanie" Amy asked

"N ooo" Sonic says (SATAM)

"Then u don't love me!" Amy said

"I aint gonna kiss ya!" Sonic said

"Go back inside you gaii" Amy asked politely

*flashback ends*

"Wot!" Tails shouted at Amy

"Shut Up1!" Amy shouted

"You called Sonic gay! Just because he hugggged me" Tails said loudly

"Yeah he's going out with me so he only gets me that's the rule!" Amy said

"Amy, did you kidnap Tails?" Silver asked

"WOTTT!" Amy Screeemed

"You seem to thoroughly dislike Tails and the mere thought of Sonic hanging out with Tails brings you to force him to kiss you to prove that false, everything is pointing towards you being the kidnapper. Amy" Silver said to Amy

"I wouldn't do anything like that to Tails!" Amy said

"Have you ever thought about it?" Silver asked

"…" Amy didn't say anything

"Well…" Silver said

"…" Amy started to walk away towards the door but forgot that Silver an Big were still standing there.

"Stop!" Big said

"No, move it you fat idiot!" Amy shouted.

Rouge was walking out of her castle after talking to B̸̨̘̜̫͇̖̻̞̹͖̙̮͈͔̏̾̐̍̊̎̅̓̇̈́́͌͜í̵̞͕̰̮̫̟̬͉̹̫͖̝̠́́̈́́̓g̶̮̟̎. And losing. She was going to the school place. She flew there. And arrived quickly (for plot convenience). She almost walked into the school but stopped because she heard Amy and Big shouting at each other

"What's this?" Rouge said quietly to herself

Sonic ran to try to grab Amy before she did something bad. Amy hit Sonic back and he fell on his bum bum. Tails ran to Sonic and helped him get up. Shadow got up after doing nothing but instead of helping he walked to the door and opened it to see Rouge standing there and listening to everything that was going on inside

"Oh! Hi Shadow" Rouge said. Shadow quickly shut the door

"Wot are you doing here?" Shadow said

"Something's wrong" Rouge said

"I know, Amy's freaking out" Shadow said

"Wait, really, I knew she was a bitch" Rouge said (quite rudely)

"Has anything weird happened at the castle?" Shadow asked

"Yeah I know who Tails' kidnapper is!" Rouge said

"Who?" Shadow said

"Every time I say their name, it changes to someone else!" Rouge said

"Well can you describe them!" Shadow asked

"They had a grey mask, one red eye, a black suit and big grey shoes" Rouge said

"That sounds familiar" Shadow said

"Say his name, if it's right it'll be changed" Rouge said

"Was it Infinite?" Shadow said

"No, the name didn't change." Rouge said

"Damn" Shadow said

Shadow walked back into the school and saw Amy on the floor. Rouge walked in too and saw Amy on the floor. Big was holding her down. Sonic was watching while Tails was sitting next to him. Knuccles looked at Shadow when he walked in.

"Rouge, why are you here?" Silver asked

"Because the kidnapper is in my basement" Rouge said

"What!?" Silver asked

"They're in the castle" Rouge

"Their name?" Silver asked

"I can't say, he changes it" Rouge said

"Wait, he changes it!?" Silver said

"Big we need to go" Silver said.

Big got up and walked with Silver to the castle. Amy got up too and ran toward Tails and hit him off of Sonic.

"Why do you hate me!" Tails yelled

"Because you're trying to take Sonic away from me!" Amy said back

"I know that u 2 are a thing and maybe I am a little jealous but I ain't gonna just steal Sonic!" Tails said

Amy said nothing and just looked at Tails. There was a knock at the door. Tails went to answer it and he opened the door…

Big and Silver arrived at the castle and couldn't get in because Rouge locked the doors on her way out. Rouge was also following them.

"Doors locked?" Rouge said smexily

"Shut up, just unlock them!" Silver said a bit cross

"Ok, sorry hun." Rouge said.

They all walked into the building and headed toward the basement door and Rouge unlocked it and they started to walk down the steps until they arrived in the dungeon basement place that was for some reason built under Rouge's castle.

"Why is there a dungeon down here?" Silver asked

"It came with the house" Rouge said

They turned around a corner and saw a shadow in the back of the room. It was looking at them with a big red eye

"Rouge you're back. Oh you brought friends too, wonderful!" Ë̵̥́́̑̈́̀̐̔͂̓̃̀͆͘ͅg̶͍̼̀̄̈́͛̄͊̋̃͒̈́̋̆͗̕͝ǵ̶̨̛̝̦̟͒̈̃̀̋̈̍͛m̶̼̥̜̙̻̭͖̣̤̰̦̻͕͒̆̽ả̷͖̭͙̰͉͚͙̺̻͈ņ̴̞͈͖͎̲̮̼̟͈͉̫̱̉̀̇̽̃̔́͋̈̉͜͝ͅ said

"You kidnapped Tails didn't you!" Silver said

"It took you a while didn't it, I guess time travel does things to the mind!" K̷̨̛̛̛͎̺̳̫͒̏̔̅̂̀̍̓̃̕͝ǹ̷̢̛̪͖̝̜͉͙̹͉̥̮̪̘́́̀̄̒͒͌͑̔͠͝ư̸͇̤̭̽́͆̾̂̓͝c̶͍̤͔̜̙̔̈́̊̇ḉ̴̺͈̖͈͑͗͐͒͂̋́̋ć̸͓̆̓̄͘̚̕͘͘͠͠͝ said

"Don't be condescending!" Silver said

"Yes, I did kidnapp Tails. Are we done now?" Ŗ̸̗̥̦̤͋͜ǫ̴͔͇̲͚͖̼͖̤͔̳̰̭͌̈͊́̈̔̾̊́̒͑̚͠û̶̪̫̉̆̿͠͝g̵̖̬̙̹̏͒̏͂ȩ̵̤̦͊͐͊̈̇͌̐̀̑̎͑͛̕ ̵̨̨̰͚͎̰̯͉̬͖̼͎͙̐͜ said

"Hey!" Rouge said

"You know exactly what's going on here Rouge so I don't know why you're exclaiming that!" S̷̡̝̮͈͈͓͂͛̓͝i̸͈͓͉͈̭̜̻̩̯͙̲̫͆̉͠l̶̠͎̠̰͓̥̱̤͋͋̈̍̎̀̇̿̇̕͘͜͠ͅṿ̸̧̡̘̫͕͉̹͓͔̐͒̉̐̾̒͝é̸͙͎̫̲̝̞͉̀̔̿̋̀̿̂͊̒ȑ̸̢̩̯̘̋̈́͝ said

"Right that's enough, are you gonna come with us?" Silver asked

"What! No of course not!" S̵̥̲̼͎̭͔͖̰̉͋̓̑̒̽͗̀̈́̈́̏͊͘͝h̸͍̺̦̍͛á̴̱̑̔̐̓̑͛̅͒̆̀d̴̢̢̢͎̻̻̭̗͖͓̹̙̈́̎̉̈́̿̂̒̀̊͌̅̉͘ͅǫ̶̛̰͔̺̹͎̹͊̾̅̂̒̔́͂̽̀̈́̀̓͜ͅw̷̨̛͙̠̞͉͈̼̲̤̺̫̩͎̾̆͛̎́̓̆̂̈̈́͌̈́̇͘ͅͅ ̷̢̠̱͑͐͋̈͘̚ ̷̡̗̬̼̖̬̝̱̆̏́̽̒̋͐͐̂͛͘͠͝ͅ ̴̩͕̫̞̫͉͈͔̬̑͑̏ͅ ̷̢̢̛͚̯̩͇̗̏̌̈́͂ ̸͎̥̞̖̙̜͙̳̗̰̘̟̞̻̅̏̂̓̏̊̏̆̃͘ͅ ̵̪̩̯͈͓͓̦̗̠̳̈́́̂̇͠ ̵̞͗̀̒́͛̕͝ ̶̢̘͕̣͉̯͖̰̖̲͇͌ͅ ̸̨̛̮͈̳̭̼̆̋̈ͅ ̴̢̢̬̟̯̖̠̠̱͙̦̺͂̈̽̄̅̐̉͌͗̏̏̋̚ ̷̛̬̥̳̺̬̄͂͆ ̸̰̞̱̩̲̥̮̼͉̳̻̂̍̏̋͂͋̿̊̒͌̓͑͝ͅ ̴͍̲̲͇̤͖͍͑̈́̑̿̉̃̍͑͘ ̶̻́̒̈́̚ ̸̢̘̳͈̤͗̂̓ ̴̗̪̅̓̇͌͊̑ ̶̡͓͙̠̹͖̻͉͕̤͂̆͊̓̓͆̓̇̅̎̆͐̌͐ ̷̧͖̝̻̖̜̯̦̟̈́͊̃̀͜͝ ̵̢͓̱̼͋͐̀̾̒̔ ̵̤̜̞̄̆́̂͒̌͝ ̷̢̭̩̩̯̟̺̓̾̓́͆̌̉́̂̆̅͋̑̇̚ ̶̧̳̠̫̻͇͖̥̭͗̌̌̀̌̕͝ͅ ̷̢̙̮͉̭͇̻̰͚͈͈̫̜̝̆͑̒͜ ̷̢̼̹̌̅͝ ̷̹͐̑̂̊̿ ̸̛̜̪̳̲̞̜͈̝̹̈́̑̃͜͜͝ͅ ̵̛̥͖͖̭̐̈̋̿̈́̃́̿̚͝͝͝ ̴̳̳̭̤̭̣͎̫̏̃͐͗̊̂̿ ̵̧̧̱̯̥̻̾͛͗̽̎̽̆̽̔́̓͘̚ͅ ̸̬̝̘̠͉̱̥̤̺̖͗͒͗̓̽ ̷̡̢̪̼͖̮͉̱̖̼̮̘̈́͜ ̴̯͖̠̙̬̻̗̙̅͐̔̚ ̵̠̰̤̾͐̀̌̅͒͝͝ͅ ̶̢̩̹̦͈̣̰͌́̋̎̐̿̚̕͝͝ ̸̧̼̦͍̲̳͊͆̂̽͋̓͊̈́̿̅͠ ̵̡̧̢͔̬͓̭̗̯͓̱͇̫̹̰̉̓͒ ̵̢̡̠͚͕̝̟̱͕̦̪͛̃͝ͅ ̴̙̝̒̾̈́̉͒͜͠ ̶̘͎̣̥̝̬̱͍̦̝͚̖̀̐̀͒͗̌͊̄͝ ̵̺̝̣͚̬̺̲͍̘̮̓͌̿̀͑̓̀̆̿̂̕͝͝ͅ ̶̟̙̰̿̿͌͌͑͐̃̓͌̒̔͝ ̴̢͔̬͎̠͍̩̤̯͙͍̤̯̾̑̃͒̇̀́̀͋ ̴̧̟̀ ̸̹̰͇̳̇̈̆̑̾͒̊́̋̆ ̴̻͕̤͔̬̯́̋̍ ̶̡̡͕̜̟̩̥̯̻͎̙͙͒͂̉͛͋͘͜ said

"Fine!" Big said and shot him. He fell onto the floor. Not dead

"Jesus!" Rouge said

Silver picked him up and carried him upstairs. Big and Rouge was behind him.

"What now? We have the bad guy?" Rouge said

"We take him back to the school!" Silver said

"Why?" Rouge asked

"Don't ask, don't forget we still have to deal with you" Silver said

"Don't remind me!" Rouge said

They walked to the school again where everyone else already was to drop off the bad guy they had caught. The fairy watched them with a frown.

"If only she knew" The fairy said

They arrived at the school with his body. They opened the school doors to go inside. They saw something surprising.

Tails opened the door and saw Amy standing there.

"Hey" Amy said

"Wot" Tails said

Sonic heard Amy's voice and ran over to see her.

"What. How?" Sonic said

"What?" Amy asked

"You were already here" Sonic said

"No, I was just very late, don't ask why" Amy said

"Ok. So who's that" Sonic said and pointed at Amy on the floor

Rouge walked into the building and saw Amy. She stepped back. Shadow saw this.

"Rouge" Shadow said

"What?" Rouge said

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked

"Nothing" Rouge said

"Really?" Shadow said

"Yes?" Rouge said

"What's wrong with Amy being here?" Shadow asked

"We did some 'stuff'" Rouge said

"Is that why Silver and Big are after you?" Shadow asked

"Yeah" Rouge said

"You really do get into a lot of shit don't you" Shadow said

"Yep" Rouge said

Amy walked in and walked to her body on the floor.

"This isn't right!" Amy said

"No it isn't" Silver said

Tails noticed the body on Silver's body

"That's the napper" Tails said

"We found him!" Silver said

Amy looked scared now aswell as Rouge. She looked at Rouge.

"What?" Sonic asked

"That's Infinite" Amy said

"Wait I said that!" Shadow said

"I knew it!" Silver said

Silver then dropped Infinite and shot him in the head with a gun.

"What!" Big screamed

"What?" Silver asked

Big dropped on the floor aswell. He was bleding.

"What!" Silver shouted

"He must've been a clone too!" Rouge said

"Too!?" Shadow asked

"Amy" Rouge said

Amy's body began bleeding too.

"Is that the end of the story then?" Rouge asked

"No, there's still one more chapter, one more to resolve everything that has happened thus far!" Silver said

"What if it doesn't resolve everything?" Shadow asked

"Then… I don't know I guess we try again" Silver said

"What?" Shadow asked

"Time Travel" Silver said

Infinite opened his eyes and saw nothing.

Except for the next in line for his killing (edge alert)


	10. The Final Chapter?

Tails Napped

Chapter 10: Infinite Times Over

Big was on the floor aswell too with Amy that wasn't real.

"What now!" Silver asked

"I dunno?!" Sonic said

"Right ok, Infinite is on the floor, Big is dead and there are 1 ½ Amy's, what do we do?" Rouge asked

"We dispose of Infinite" Silver said

"How?" Shadow asked

"We are next to a cliff aren't we?" Silver said

"Yeah and…" Shadow said

"We throw him off the cliff, do I have to spell it out for you?" Silver said

Sudennly the body of Infinite moved and his eye opened to look everyone. Silver noticed that and told everyone quietly. Amy looked at Infinite and his eye looked at Amy.

"Guys…" Amy said

"Shhhhhh" Infinite said

"What?" Amy said

"No one can hear you," Infinite said

"What why!?" Amy yelled

"Why not." Infinite made a smile at Amy

"Get me out!" Amy yelled

"I'd rather not" Infinite said

"Don't try to warn the other's it's already too late." Infinite said

"No it isn't, we will win, we will finish our tests." Amy said

"If it's that important to you then fine, I'll let you go free and I'll leave." Infinite said

"I don't trust you" Amy said

"Why ever not?" Infinite said

"You're the kidnapper for one!" Amy said

"Yes." Infinite said

"Why did you kidnap Tails in the first place?" Amy asked

"Out of all the people here, you should know," Infinite said

"Well I don't know so tell me!" Amy said

"Fine I'll tell you," Infinite said

"You saw when Tails ran off crying and Sonic ran off after him and Tails rolled down the hill?" Infinite said

"Yeah and…" Amy said

"Do you know what Sonic saw?" Infinite asked

"No" Amy said

"Well… When Sonic arrived at Tails he saw something, something he didn't like, something he had hidden until I spoke to him. He saw Tails holding something in his hand crying in to it, Sonic asked what it was with worry in his voice, he then saw Tails' hands covered in tears and a piece of paper, Sonic looked at it though it was difficult to read, he read enough to understand what Tails was thinking, he cried with him before Tails left."

"That was vague," Amy said

"I still told you what happened!" Infinite said

"All you did was explain everything we already knew but added a few slight changes and just explained it with excruciating detail!" Amy said

"Get out, that's all you're getting… For now!" Infinite said. Amy saw everyone again

"What?" Amy said

"What time is it?" Amy said

"1:30 P.M, why?" Silver said

"How long was I out for?" Amy said

"What do you mean?" Silver asked

"Did I leave for a minute?" Amy asked

"No?" Silver asked

"Did Infinite leave?" Amy asked

"No?" Silver said

"I spoke with Infinite and he told me what happened with Tails and Sonic." Amy said. Tails moved a little and Sonic saw him move.

"Did he tell you why he kidnapped Tails?" Silver asked

"No." Amy said

Tails stood up and left the room. He closed the door behind him. Shadow watched him leave. He looked at Knuccles. He stood up and walked at Tails

"Tails, what's wrong?" Shadow asked

"Nothing," Tails said

"What happened between you and Sonic?" Shadow asked

"He saw me with a piece of paper and he must've read it." Tails said

"What did the paper say?" Shadow asked

"I don't want to say," Tails said

"I won't tell anyone, I promise," Shadow said

"You sure?" Tails asked

"Yes, I promise, I won't even tell Knuccles."

"Ok, I'll tell you."

"Help me get Infinite!" Silver asked

"Ok fine"

Knuccles said and walked to Infinite and helped pick him up. Knuccles flew into the wall. Infinite flew up and looked at Sonic. He used his Minecraft attack at Sonic and it hit him. He passed out. Silver ran towards Sonic and tried to help. Rouge slowly walked out of the school place but Infinite saw her and picked her up with his powers and threw her into a wall. Silver grabbed a weapon and started shooting at Infinite. The bullets hit him but did nothing. Infinite smiled and picked him up and threw him into a wall.

"I wrote a letter to Sonic because I needed to ask him something important, once we arrived at school I couldn't handle the pressure of giving this to Sonic so I ran away, in the heat of the moment I forgot that Sonic was very fast so he caught up with me, the paper was sodden and barely readable but Sonic could tell what it was by reading a bit of it and he started crying too, I panicked and spin dashed away and fell into the ocean, or what I thought was the ocean. The ocean was a mirage it was actually a jail cell, which Infinite had made especially for me, why? I don't know."

"Well… That makes sense, but how did he make this cell?"

"I don't know, but I think he is a master of mirage's, he was Amy and Big wasn't he?" Tails said

"Yeah, but you still deliberately left out what the letter actually read," Shadow said. Tails was uncumfotable.

"I'm sorry," Shadow said

"It's ok, it's a touchy subject for me." Tails said

"Do you still have the letter?" Shadow asked

"I think Infinite has it" Tails said

"Should we get it and give the letter to Sonic?" Shadow asked

"Yeah, I think we should." Tails said. Shadow and Tails walked out of the room and saw Infinite killing everyone. Shadow ran up to Infinite and used Chaos control on him. Nothing happened. Nothing would kill Infinite everyone was doomed.

The end.


End file.
